


First Kiss

by writtenintostars



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Space Gays, there's like kinda keith/shiro only not really at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7710151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenintostars/pseuds/writtenintostars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How did you know you were gay?"<br/>When Keith answers one of Lance's questions, he should know he'll for some reason answer the rest. But even though he's been imagining it forever, Keith could have never guessed what Lance would do when he answered truthfully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> hey voltron fandom! i'm real new, and this is my first klance fic! i hope it isn't to bad, i want to do my space children justice (:

“How did you know you were gay?” Lance asked Keith out of nowhere. The paladins had just finished a training session, and only Lance and Keith had stayed on the couch (as always, Hunk was hungry, and ever since the castle's kitchen had malfunctioned, he refused to get food on his own. Lance had been to lazy to get up, and Keith had just stayed sat next to him, brooding.) The question seemed to come out of Lance's mouth faster than it had appeared in his head, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe he had felt the need to fill the tension?

Yeah, this had certainly helped.

Keith opened one annoyed eye, uncrossing his legs.

“Why are you asking?” he asked. Lance felt his cheeks grow hot.

“No- No reason!” he exclaimed. Keith chuckled.

“I don’t mind, doofus. I just don’t know where that came from.”

“Oh.. heh-heh.” Lance laughed nervously, hoping Keith would just answer, or change the subject, or leave, or… Something.

“Well... promise not to tell?” Keith asked Lance.The other boy perked up, pleased that Keith was telling him some kind of secret.

“Yeah man, of course! I mean, yeah, sure, if that’s what you want.” _nailed it_ , thought Lance. Keith rolled his eyes.

“Well… I was pretty young when I met Shiro. He was everything I wanted to be, brave, strong… It’s not like I really wanted anything to happen, I just really appreciated him. I wanted to be him. And when he became my friend, I just felt so honored… It’s hard to explain. I can’t quite pinpoint what I felt for Shiro, but he definitely helped me understand. After he disappeared, and I went to the Garrison, I noticed I didn’t like girls in the way my roommates did. If anything, I was more interested in my actual roommates then I was the girls they were talking about.” Keith let out a nervous laugh. “You can imagine how many people liked me that year.” Lance nodded, listening intently, and then-

“Wait!” he almost-yelled, startling Keith. “Does that mean you’ve never been kissed?” now Keith was starting to look mad.

“Okay, why all the questions? Is this some kind of prank?” he asked, looking around for cameras. “I swear Lance, I try not hating you for five minutes-”

“Keith, no!” Lance said, leaping forward. “Please, just… Answer my question.” Keith sighed, squinting his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose.

“No, Lance, I’ve never been kissed.” he stood up angrily. “There, another way you’re better than me! Are you happy?! I’ve never been-” Keith was cut off abruptly when a pair of soft lips landed perfectly on his.

Keith felt a rush go through him, nervousness, shock… Mostly pleasure, he realized as his eyes fluttered shut. For a couple seconds, he couldn’t breath, then he inhaled through his nose. As if his hands had a mind of their own, they wandered up Lance’s stomach and rested on his chest, and Keith felt Lance smile into their kiss.

Just when Keith decided this was it, the best feeling in all of space, better than sleeping after training, better than forming Voltron, hell, it was better than saving planets, Lance bit down softly on Keith’s lip.

That felt like what had to be destroying planets, and Keith let out the most embarrassing moan-like noise and jumped away.

“Sorry…” Lance said sheepishly. “You seemed pretty into it, and I’ve kind of been wanting to do that for awhile..."

Keith stood, shocked, and brought a hand up to his lips.

He had imagined this, so many times, and now, he was realizing… Keith had been imagining this with Lance all along.

And it was better, and crazier, then he had ever thought it would be.

“Is that okay?” Lance asked, cautiously stepping towards the red paladin. “That I was your first kiss? Because I don’t have as much experience with guys as I do with girls, and I was really nervous because it’s you and I don’t want to mess things up, because I actually really really like you a lot, and…” Lance paused, stealing a look at Keith.

“Y...Yes.” he managed, “That was… More than okay.” Lance smiled, a mix of happy and relief,as Keith moved closer to him.

Carefully, Lance placed the most chaste and airy kiss on Keith’s slightly swollen lips, sending a shiver down both of their spines.

“Okay.” he said.

“Okay.” Keith replied.

“Um… I’m not trying to say we should do more than kissing, I’m just saying, do you wanna get out of here? Because I’d hate for like, Coran to walk in here or something, y’know?” Keith laughed, replying with a simple ‘yes’, and began heading in the direction of their rooms.

“Hey Keith.” Lance said.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever held someone’s hand?”

Keith playfully punched Lance’s arm, and with the same hand, took Lance’s.

And that felt like…

Well, it felt like a star being born.


End file.
